The primary objective of the project is to provide a novel heparin-like molecular component for small blood vessel prostheses that will simultaneously reduce or prevent perianastomotic hyperplasia and reduce thrombogenicity. The immediate specific aim is to obtain a new supply of this material from its invertebrate source and to test its antiproliferative and anticoagulant activity. The first phase of the project will involve extraction and assay for antiproliferative activities on aortic smooth muscle cells. Subsequent research will involve test on human endothelial cells, bonding to the structural polymer and later, in collaboration with cardiovascular surgeons, test for development of the product for clinical use. The commercial value of the product arises from the expanding market for cardiovascular prostheses in general and for improved small blood vessel prostheses in particular.